


The KGB is at it Again

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [19]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt # 27: Handcuffs</p>
            </blockquote>





	The KGB is at it Again

In the cold, damp cell Jo laid her head on Illya shoulder.  Their handcuffs were tight and their wrists were bloody from trying to escape them. 

“Were you able to get a message off before they caught you?”  She asked her brother.

“No, you?”

“I was gassed before I knew what was happening. So no one will be coming to rescue us?”

“The chances are not good but Napoleon does have a way of showing up at the most appropriate times.”

“I thought once we received our dual citizenship, the KGB would give up on us.” Jo said more to herself than out loud.

“You know they do not like to lose, and we are an unfinished issue with them.  Did they get all your equipment as well?”  Illya asked her. She nodded yes. “Okay so what do we have to fight with?  They should be coming as soon as they assemble the fire squad.”

“Not even questioning us this time.  They really must want to disposed of us and not have time to escape.”

“I think we have disappeared from their grasp too many times before.  So what do you suggest?”

Jo grinned and held up her hands.  “Our hand cuffs might work.”

If the squad could see the look on Illya’s face when he heard her suggestion, they would have brought extra security and take extra precautions when they came to execute them.

Sitting quietly when the few guards entered, the Kuryakins stood as ordered.  As they passed the guards each attacked one wrapping their handcuffs around the escort’s throat. 

Soon they were racing out the door and down the hall.  They were almost free when they were ordered to halt.

They turned around raising their still cuffed hands.  Behind them were a group of men, rifles pointing at them.

“I think we found the firing squad.” Jo uttered.

He shot her a sneering look while turning to face the men.

“Take them to interrogation room.  I have a few questions for them before their executions,” the captain ordered. 

The guards quickly surrounded the prisoners and escorted them to the room.  After chaining their cuffs to the chair, they handed the key to the officer.

“Get the grounds set up for their exit from this life,” he ordered.

“But sir, do you not want one of us to stay with you for protection?”

“Are you suggesting I can’t handle myself in this situation?” he barked.

The guard quickly turned and left the three of them alone.

After the door closed, Illya said, “Your accent is not any better today than the first time you used it.  Lucky these are Americanized Russians who might not recognize it.”

“I could just let them shoot you,” Napoleon suggested.

“Where are we and how did you find us?”  Jo asked before the two of them could get into one of their famous discussions about the CEA accents.

“We’re outside New York on a deserted mountain farm where the KGB set up a small headquarters.  I arrived at Illya’s apartment just as they were carrying him out.  I was able to attach one of the new bullet homing devices.” 

“How are we getting out?” Illya asked his partner knowing time was short.

Two uniforms were thrown to them.

Jo held up her handcuffs.  “Those will not go on with these.”

Quickly unlocking them, the two Russian’s dressed.  Napoleon placed the cuffs in his pocket winking at Jo.

Raising his eye brows at the action Illya saw the American grin, “You never know when they might come in handy.”

Several turns and the three make it out of the building and away from the KGB once more.

A few weeks later, Jo came out of the bathroom drying her hair to see Napoleon sitting on the bed and a grin on his face.  He held up the handcuffs were now lined with bright pink fur.

“Would you like to see what I can do with these?”


End file.
